<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Have My Isolation by Calamity_Hero_Awakens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610900">You Can Have My Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens'>Calamity_Hero_Awakens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Closer [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napping, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The echoing sound of a gunshot had Lawrence jerking awake, his breaths laboured with anxiety and fear as the fog of sleep surrounding his mind began to wear thin. Noticing Adam wasn't beside him, he realized he must have been out on the balcony smoking like he often did.</p><p>Opening one of the two doors to the small balcony, Lawrence said, “Adam, come back to-”</p><p>He cut himself short when he realized Adam wasn’t there. Where had he gone to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Closer [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Have My Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning for guns, gunshot wounds, and minor violence. Not super gory, but still rating it T just in case</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The echoing sound of a gunshot had Lawrence jerking awake, his breaths laboured with anxiety and fear as the fog of sleep surrounding his mind began to wear thin. He could still hear Adam’s voice distantly in his mind, begging him to put the gun down, chanting, “I want to live!”</p><p>The tears flowed freely down his face as he let his hand roam to the other side of the bed, searching for the warm and familiar body of his partner. When he came up empty, Lawrence’s body felt a new tremor of terror. Telling himself he was being silly - Adam often got up in the night when he had his own nightmares - Lawrence glanced toward the bathroom. The door was wide open and the light was off, so he must have been in the living room or out on the balcony smoking.</p><p>Several silent minutes passed as Lawrence waited for Adam’s return. Nearly ten minutes passed before Lawrence was too overcome with anxiety and he forced himself up, awkwardly fumbling in the dark to put on his prosthetic before trudging out to the living room. All of the lights in the apartment were off and Adam was missing, which meant he was out on the balcony.</p><p>Opening one of the two doors to the small balcony, Lawrence said, “Adam, come back to-”</p><p>He cut himself short when he realized Adam wasn’t there. Now Lawrence was beginning to panic. Adam never left the apartment in the middle of the night. Where had he gone to? How long had he been missing?</p><p>The sound of shouts from several floors below had Lawrence peering over the railing, fear and anxiety mixing dangerously inside him. On the sidewalk three floors down, a man was sitting on the concrete, several people surrounding him.</p><p>“He’s getting away!” someone yelled and Lawrence glanced in the direction they were pointing in time to see someone disappear into an alley between two buildings. Most of the voices below were too low for Lawrence to make out, but he heard one person say something about needing an ambulance. Though he was still anxious, Lawrence’s “doctor instinct” immediately took over; someone was injured and he could help, at least until the paramedics arrived.</p><p>Barefoot and dressed in a pair of blue pajamas, Lawrence hurried from the balcony, awkwardly limping back to the bedroom and grabbing his cane before taking the elevator to the first floor. The ride seemed to take much too long, but when the doors finally slid open, he was out the double glass doors in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Has someone already called for an ambulance?” Lawrence asked as he approached the small group.</p><p>“Yeah,” a woman answered. “They should be here soon.”</p><p>“Did anyone see what happened?”</p><p>“Fucker shot me,” the wounded man groaned out in pain and Lawrence’s blood ran cold.</p><p>“Adam?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Pushing past one of the people, Lawrence got his first good look at the man. There was no mistaking the figure of his partner sitting on the concrete sidewalk, clutching his left arm to his chest. Blood was soaking through the lower part of the sleeve of his shirt and staining the material as well as his chest. It appeared that he had thrown on one of his casual button-up shirts but hadn’t bothered to button it but halfway. Tears streamed down his face and, though he looked pained, it looked more terrified than anything else.</p><p>Guns, Lawrence realized. He’s terrified of them.</p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Lawrence asked as he kneeled down, gently taking Adam’s left arm into his hands and ripping his shirt to get a look at the wound.</p><p>Adam winced. “I woke up from another nightmare. Was gonna have a smoke, but realized I was out, so I went to the store down the street.”</p><p>“In the middle of the night?”</p><p>“Twenty four hour store,” Adam dismissively said, wincing as Lawrence turned his arm.</p><p>The doctor sighed. “It doesn’t look like the bullet went through, so it’ll have to be removed once we get to the hospital.”</p><p>“Guess I’m just not meant to have functioning arms, huh?” Adam tried to joke, earning an annoyed look from Lawrence. Unfortunately for him, the doctor could see right through him. He understood completely that Adam was using his sarcasm as a way of making light of the situation, trying to pretend it hadn’t happened. More than likely, he was afraid to confront the situation.</p><p>It was only a few minutes later that the ambulance arrived and Adam was put onto a stretcher. He complained the whole time - “Is this necessary? I can walk; he didn’t shoot my leg.” - but the paramedics ignored him. Being both a doctor and Adam’s partner, Lawrence was allowed to ride to the hospital with him.</p><p>A large amount of blood continued to pour from the wound, even as the paramedics tried to slow it. With two medics and a doctor telling him to stay awake, Adam found it difficult and then impossible.</p><p>🔗🔗🔗🔒🔗🔗🔗</p><p>Though Adam should have probably stayed at the hospital longer than he did, he was out the door almost as soon as the anesthetic from surgery had worn off. He hated hospitals and had told the nurses time and time again, “I’ve been shot before. I’ve got this.” The doctors and nurses had ignored him and he figured he had only been allowed to leave as soon as he did because of Lawrence’s promise to keep a close eye on him. Having a doctor boyfriend paid off sometimes.</p><p>Armed with a prescription for painkillers, a freshly wrapped wound, and a sling to keep his arm elevated and in place, Adam was out the sliding doors in record time. Two days in a hospital was too long and he felt like he would have to take ten showers to get the smell off his clothes.</p><p>“So,” Lawrence began on the ride home, “want to tell me what happened?”</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes. “I told you what happened.”</p><p>“So you’re telling me you were shot for no reason?”</p><p>“Pretty much!”</p><p>“Adam.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine!” Adam groaned, looking out the window and watching as the buildings passed by. “I got back to the apartment building and some douche bag saw me going in. Guess he thought I was the one with money ‘cause he told me to give him all my cash. Told him I didn’t have anything and he tried to steal my wallet. When he saw there was no money in it, he shot me.”</p><p>“Why would he do that?” Lawrence asked in confusion.</p><p>Adam glanced at him from the corner of his eye before mumbling, “I might have said something to piss him off.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“I told him to suck cock.”</p><p>Lawrence sighed. “Adam, you can’t do that.”</p><p>“I’m a free man <em>and</em> an American. I can do whatever the hell I want.”</p><p>“Yes, if you want a bullet in the arm.”</p><p>Silence filled the car after that as Lawrence drove and Adam stared out the window. An apology was on Lawrence’s lips when Adam finally spoke up.</p><p>“It was terrifying, Lawrence. When he pointed that gun at me, all I could see was the bathroom. I thought I was gonna die. Again.”</p><p>Because Adam’s left arm was in a sling, Lawrence reached over and set his hand on Adam’s thigh in a comforting gesture, glancing at him every few seconds as he drove.</p><p>Adam’s eyes slipped closed as he murmured, “I hope someone kills that fucker.”</p><p>“Adam, you shouldn’t say that.”</p><p>Adam sighed again. “Just thinking out loud.”</p><p>Trying to distract Adam, Lawrence said, “How about we do something special when we get home.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know. What do you want to do more than anything else right now?”</p><p>“Sleep.”</p><p>“That’s not fun.”</p><p>Finally turning his head away from the window, Adam fixed him with an annoyed look. “So what?”</p><p>“What else do you wanna do?”</p><p>“Take a nap.”</p><p>“Besides that.”</p><p>“Hit the hay.”</p><p>“Fine,” Lawrence relented. He figured Adam was probably tired anyway, considering he hadn’t slept well after being admitted to the hospital. “We’ll take a nap together.”</p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do?” Adam asked not unkindly.</p><p>“I’m mostly caught up on work,” Lawrence replied. “Besides, it can wait anyway. You’re more important.”</p><p>Adam felt his face warm at the affectionate words. He swore he would never get used to being treated so well no matter how long he lived.</p><p>Once the two had arrived at the apartment building and Lawrence had parked the car, the two men went up to their apartment, Lawrence’s left hand grasping onto Adam’s right. Lawrence had never been one for public displays of affection, but he couldn’t keep himself from holding Adam’s hand right now. Something in him told him it was just the thing to do and it felt natural.</p><p>With the apartment door locked behind them, Adam took one of his pain pills as he opened the bedroom door, haphazardly kicking his shoes off and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Lawrence appeared in front of him a second later, carefully and slowly helping the man undress until he was only in his boxers. With his partner’s help, Adam was soon in a pair of grey sweatpants and reclined back on the bed, too many overstuffed pillows behind his head and upper back. It was a little ridiculous, but Adam kept quiet, watching Lawrence with a smile as the other man tried to make him comfortable.</p><p>“It’s just a gunshot wound. In the arm. I’m fine, Lawrence. Seriously.” Holding out his right hand, Adam said, “Just, come lay with me.”</p><p>Fully dressed, Lawrence only bothered to remove his shoes before climbing onto the mattress, laying beside Adam. The photographer’s right arm lifted to let Lawrence scoot closer, his head resting against the brunette’s chest. Adam’s arm wrapped lightly over Lawrence’s shoulder as he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Comfortable?” the blonde doctor asked, resting his right leg over Adam’s. The thick plastic of the prosthetic bumped against Adam’s foot, but he was used to the feeling by now. While Lawrence didn’t wear it to bed, he didn’t always bother to take it off if he was going to take a nap.</p><p>“Yep,” Adam replied, closing his eyes. Lawrence shifted up a little to rest his head under Adam’s chin, something the other man chuckled at before resting his chin on the other man’s head. Adam never slept good in the hospital, so after that, it was easy to fall asleep, his exhaustion catching up to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>According to the original Saw script by Leigh Whannell and James Wan, there’s a 21 year age gap between Lawrence (46) and Adam (25). Just a random fact if you didn’t know that already.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>